


Zero no Kotae

by MoccaMarocchi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Novelization, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoccaMarocchi/pseuds/MoccaMarocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first fanfic!! Novelisasi ending Persona 3, dengan lirik-lirik lagu "Zero no Kotae" dari UVERWorld... Jadilah sebuah songfic! Feel free to read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero no Kotae

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Persona 3. It’s Atlus’ property. The song “Zero no Kotae” isn’t mine, too. It was sung by UVERworld.
> 
> Authors note: Fanfic pertama saya yang dipublish di FF.net tahun 2009.... Fanfic ini juga saya pindah ke sini karena masalah Guidelines ^^ Saya suka banget lagu “Zero no Kotae” dan pengen banget bikin songfic dengan lagu ini. Setelah saya cermati lagi translation dari lirik lagunya, saya jadi merasa kalau lagu ini menggambarkan perasaan Minato. Ini songfic sekaligus fanfic pertama saya, jadi saya minta maaf dengan sangat kalau ceritanya jelek (hiks!). Saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya karena saya masih belajar. Satu lagi, kalau ada yang juga sudah pernah menggunakan lagu ini dalam songfic, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud meniru.  
> Thanks a lot!

1 jam…

…2 jam… 

…3 jam…

…Aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu telah berlalu hingga akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkan Nyx. Meskipun Nyx sudah tampak tidak berdaya, kami terus mengawasinya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Bisa saja tiba-tiba ia terbangun lagi sehingga kami harus melanjutkan pertarungan dengannya. 

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Nyx bergerak. Kami terkejut dan mulai memasang posisi siap bertarung lagi. Ternyata yang kami duga tidaklah terjadi. Bukannya bangkit dan melanjutkan pertarungan, tubuh Nyx justru malah terus terangkat ke langit. Kami menatap Nyx yang semakin menjauhi kami dengan pandangan heran.

“Seandainya ada lebih banyak orang yang seperti kalian, mungkin The Fall dapat benar-benar dicegah. Akan tetapi, sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat...” Kata-kata Nyx mengejutkan kami semua. Apa yang dia maksud dengan ‘sudah terlambat’!?

Pertanyaanku langsung terjawab. Sementara Nyx terus terangkat ke langit, tiba-tiba langit tampak berputar-putar dan bercahaya. Cahaya itu semakin terang, terang, terang... Hingga akhirnya kami menyadari bahwa bulan saat ini tengah terbelah. Dari bulan yang terbelah itu, tampak sebuah benda raksasa berbentuk bola mata super besar. Tubuh Nyx berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan bola mata itu. Dari tubuh Nyx muncul semacam sinar laser yang menghubungkannya dengan bola mata itu. Sepertinya bola mata itu adalah wujud asli Nyx.

“Sebentar lagi...” Aigis memandang bola mata raksasa itu dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan, “...Benda itu akan turun... ke arah kita....”

 

Tatoeba asu ga konai to shitara (If tomorrow never comes)   
Boku ga ikita kako mo ima mo (Will my past and present)  
Zero ni nari (Be zeroed out)  
Muimi na mono ni naru no ka na? (And become meaningless?)   
Toki no ue wo tachidomari kimi ga toikakeru (You ask as you stand above time)

 

Aku mendengar jeritan orang-orang dari bawah menara. Jeritan itu semakin keras dan jelas. Sepertinya orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak dapat mengalami Dark Hour pun dapat melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan ini. Sementara perhatian kami tengah terpusat pada bola raksasa itu, Takaya tiba-tiba mendekati kami dengan langkah sempoyongan.

“Akhirnya...” serunya tiba-tiba. Kami semua pun terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya. Takaya lalu terjatuh, sepertinya karena kehabisan tenaga, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Mengerikan, bukan?” ucapnya sambil tertawa.

“Diam!” bentak Akihiko-senpai.

Fuuka tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit, “Awas!!”

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi di langit. Ledakan itu menyebabkan tubuh kami terasa semakin berat. Sepertinya ledakan tadi menimbulkan suatu kekuatan yang menekan tubuh kami semua. Kami semua harus berusaha keras untuk dapat tetap berdiri.

“Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya!” Yukari berseru sambil berusaha bertahan dari kekuatan asing itu.

“Konyol sekali.... Apa kalian sudah gila...?” ucap Takaya. Dia pun sepertinya juga sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi, “Kematian sudah dekat dan kalian tahu itu. Apa yang ingin kalian capai sekarang?”

Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang menjawab pertanyaan Takaya karena kami sendiri berkonsentrasi untuk bertahan dari kekuatan asing yang semakin kuat itu. Aku sendiri merasa semakin sulit untuk tetap berdiri. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ucapan terakhir Takaya, “Aku ingin melihat akhir dunia ini dengan mataku sendiri... Jin...”

Ledakan yang sangat keras itu terjadi lagi dan kekuatan itu menekan kami semakin kuat. Kami pun terjatuh, tidak kuat lagi menahan kekuatan itu.

“Aku tidak akan menyerah!!” seru Aigis sambil berusaha untuk kembali berdiri, “Tidak akan!!” 

 

Yuki ga tokete kieru you ni (Just like the snow melts and disappears)  
Boku no inochi mo owari ga atte (My life has an ending)   
Dakara koso kagayakeru (That's why I can shine)  
Bokura no mienai mirai (Our unseen future)  
Tsuyoku ikite saigo wa waratte itai kara (I want to live strongly and laugh in the end)

 

Dengan susah payah, kami pun berhasil berdiri lagi.

“Mengapa kalian berusaha menghindari hal yang tidak terhindarkan? Kalian hanya akan menderita!” suara Nyx kembali terdengar.

“Sial! Kami tidak akan mundur!” seru Akihiko-senpai.

“Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertarung hingga saat terakhir!” Yukari berseru dengan penuh tekad sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

Kemudian, ledakan itu terjadi lagi. Lagi-lagi kami semua terjatuh. Aku berusaha bangkit, namun badanku tidak mau bergerak. Kekuatan itu semakin menekan dengan kuat. 

...Aku tidak mau menyerah. Aku tidak mau membiarkan dunia ini berakhir seperti ini. Semuanya harus tetap hidup. Orang-orang yang kusayangi harus tetap hidup. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

Sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat melakukan sesuatu, aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran. 

 

Uwabe no yuujou ya aijou nara (I don't need)  
Boku wa mou iranai (Love and friendship that's just for show)  
Hito wa shinu mae ni nanika wo (They say people remember something)  
Omoidasu to iu no nara (Just before they die)  
Boku wa hito wo ai shita koto wo omoidasu darou (If that's true, I'll probably remember loving) 

 

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati diriku berada di tempat yang sangat kukenal: Velvet Room. Seperti biasa, Igor dan Elizabeth ada di sana. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba dipanggil ke ruangan ini? Mungkinkah aku sudah...

“Jangan khawatir. Kamu masih hidup,” Igor berujar seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiranku, “Ingatkah kamu akan kata-kataku sebelumnya, bahwa kekuatan Social Link-mu akan menentukan potensimu?”

Aku mulai mendengar suara orang-orang yang sangat kukenal. Suara-suara yang mengharapkanku untuk terus maju dan tidak menyerah....

“Tutuplah matamu dan dengarkanlah. Suara-suara itu memang terdengar sayup-sayup, namun kamu pasti bisa mendengarnya...” setelah Igor selesai berbicara, sebentuk energi yang misterius tiba-tiba berkumpul di hadapanku. Aku menatap sebentuk energi itu dengan takjub. Ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari energi itu. Ternyata enegi itu merupakan kekuatan dari perasaan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. 

“Tiap-tiap kekuatan ini sebenarnya lemah. Bila semua kekuatan ini bersatu, kekuatan ini akan membawa perubahan besar padamu. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan sebenarnya dari ikatanmu dengan teman-temaanmu!” 

Energi yang berkumpul itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah kartu tarot yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, The Universe Arcana. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari kartu itu. 

“Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat kartu ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ini benar-benar sebuah kejutan!” Igor berseru takjub, “Sekarang, lihatlah kekuatan ini. Ini adalah kekuatan dari The Universe yang dapat membawa suatu awal yang baru ataupun akhir dari segalanya. Dengan kekuatan ini, kamu dapat mengalahkan yang awalnya tidak bisa kamu kalahkan. Tidak ada yang mustahil bagimu sekarang!”

 

Yuki ga tokete kieru you ni (Just like the snow melts and disappears)  
Boku no inochi mo owari ga atte (My life has an ending)   
Dakara koso utaeru (That's why I can shine)  
Bokura no mienai mirai (Our unseen future)  
Hikari hanachihajimeru (Begins to shine)   
Just be dreaming, shining

 

Kartu tarot itu pun menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasakan suatu kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir ke dalam diriku.

“Kita akan segera mencapai tujuan akhirmu,” Elizabeth yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Aku sudah menjalankan tugasku dan kontrak kita sudah terpenuhi. Kamu harus menerima takdirmu,” Igor lalu melanjutkan, “Kau betul-betul tamu yang menarik.” 

Elevator tempat Velvet Room berada tiba-tiba berhenti dan pintu elevator pun terbuka. Aku pun melangkah keluar dari Velvet Room. Masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Dalam diriku sekarang terdapat kekuatan yang dapat menyelamatkan semua orang termasuk teman-temanku. 

Aku bangkit berdiri. Kekuatan yang menekan dari Nyx itu sepertinya sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi padaku. Akulah yang harus mengakhiri ini semua. Aku pun mulai melayang naik ke arah Nyx. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara teman-temanku yang menyuruhku kembali sementara aku semakin mendekati Nyx.

Maafkan aku, semuanya… 

 

Aozora ga saigo ni tsuketa kotoba no iro (The color of the blue sky's last words)  
Boku ni kotae wo kureta (Gave me an answer)  
A life is mine   
Kangaesugi tamerai no koukai (The regret of hesitation and overthinking)  
Nanimo shinai yori wa (I'd rather live life to the fullest and have regrets)  
Juujitsu no koukai wo (Than do nothing at all)

 

Begitu sadar, aku sudah berada dalam kegelapan. Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat seberkas cahaya. Sementara tubuhku semakin mendekati cahaya itu, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari sesuatu yang berbentuk oval besar seperti telur. Mungkinkah ini inti dari Nyx?

Setelah kedua kakiku mendarat (ada lantai di sini), aku pun mendekati benda oval itu (Nyx). Nyx menyerangku dengan sebuah serangan yang sangat mematikan, namun serangan itu tidak dapat membunuhku. Ini pasti karena kekuatan The Universe Arcana yang tercipta dari social link-ku. Serangan tadi membuatku terluka parah, namun aku belum menyerah. Aku pun bangkit berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit. Luka-lukaku membuatku tidak mampu untuk menyerang. Aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga saatnya tiba…

Nyx kembali menyerangku dengan serangan yang sama. Sekali lagi aku dapat bertahan hidup dari serangan itu, namun aku tidak mampu berdiri lagi . Suara teman-temanku tiba-tiba kembali terdengar. Kali ini suara-suara itu tidak lagi sayup-sayup, melainkan sangat jelas.

“Tidak adakah yang bisa kita lakukan!?” seru Ken.

“Jangan menyerah! Percayalah pada Minato!” kali ini suara Akihiko-senpai.

“Beri dia kekuatan! Ambil saja nyawa ini bila perlu!!” suara Mitsuru-senpai bergema di telingaku.

Kemudian, kekuatan persahabatan dari mereka mengalir ke dalam tubuhku. Aku merasa luka-lukaku sedikit pulih. Aku pun kembali bangkit. 

 

Itsu mademo tsuzuke to negattemo (Even if I wish for it to continue forever)  
Boku no inochi wa owari ga atte (My life has an ending)  
Dakara koso kagayakeru (That's why I can shine)  
Ima to mukiau imi wo (I'll shout until I'm hoarse)  
Koe wo karashi sakenderu kara (About the meaning of facing the present)

 

Nyx menyerangku lagi. Kali ini serangan itu tidak berhasil menyentuhku.

“Aku juga mau mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuknya!” teriakan Yukari terdengar jelas.

“Minato hendak menghadapi semuanya sendirian!!” baru kali ini aku mendengar Fuuka berseru sekeras ini.

“Tidak!! Dia tidak sendirian!! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati!!” aku dapat merasakan tekad Junpei yang luar biasa.

Kekuatan tekad mereka lalu memulihkan tubuhku. Aku merasa semakin sehat. Sepertinya semua luka-lukaku sudah sembuh meskipun staminaku belum sepenuhnya pulih. Nyx sekali lagi menyerangku. Kali ini, aku mem-block serangannya.

“Arf! Arf!” Koromaru menggonggong penuh semangat. Sama seperti yang lainnya, ia juga tidak ingin umat manusia musnah.

“Aku tidak akan membiarkan dunia ini dihancurkan!” Aigis berteriak lantang.

“Baik, mari kita lakukan,” di luar dugaan, suara almarhum Shinjiro-senpai juga terdengar. Orang yang sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia ini pun ternyata juga tidak ingin dunia ini berakhir.

Suara-suara mereka memberiku kekuatan baru. Staminaku kini benar-benar pulih. Sekaranglah saatnya aku mengakhiri semuanya. Aku menggunakan semua kekuatan social link yang telah terkumpul di dalam diriku dan mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke udara…

“GREAT SEAL!!!”

 

Bokura no ikite iku sekai wa (The world we're living in)  
Doku mo atte toki ni ai mo fuminijirareru (Is poisoned and sometimes love is stomped out)  
Sore demo saigo no hi ni (But still I pray that on the last day)  
Ai sareta koto mo omoidasemasu you ni (I'll remember being loved) 

 

Manusia seringkali mengharapkan kematian hanya untuk melarikan diri dari masalah-masalah yang mereka alami dalam kehidupannya. Harapan manusia akan kematian itulah yang memanggil Nyx ke dunia ini. Sebenarnya, Nyx tidaklah jahat. Ia hanya ‘bertugas’ untuk mengabulkan harapan manusia di seluruh dunia akan kematian. Nyx tidak akan turun ke dunia bila manusia tidak mengharapkan kematian. Dengan kata lain, manusia yang mengharapkan kematian-lah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas terjadinya The Fall. 

Akan tetapi, hal itu tidaklah penting lagi karena aku sudah mengambil tanggung jawab itu. Aku menggunakan nyawaku sendiri dan semua kekuatan yang kuterima dari teman-temanku untuk menciptakan Great Seal yang memisahkan Nyx (kematian) dengan Erebus (harapan manusia akan kematian). Selama Erebus tidak menyentuh Nyx, The Fall tidak akan terjadi. 

Setelah berhasil mencegah terjadinya The Fall, aku kembali pada teman-temanku. Mereka sangat gembira, sama halnya denganku. Aku betul-betul bersyukur bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini, meskipun nyawaku menjadi bayarannya. 

Hanya saja, setelah itu, ingatan semua temanku tentang apa yang telah terjadi selama setahun terakhir ini menghilang. Mereka bahkan tidak ingat bahwa mereka pernah bersahabat. Akan tetapi, aku yakin kami semua akan mengingatnya kembali karena kami sudah berjanji… Janji untuk bertemu lagi di hari kelulusan…

Saat itulah… Aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini…

Aozora ga saigo ni tsuketa kotoba no iro (The color of the blue sky's last words)  
Boku ni kotae wo kureta (Gave me an answer)  
A life is mine (A life is mine)  
Kangaesugi tamerai no koukai (The regret of hesitation and overthinking)  
Nanimo shinai yori wa (I'd rather risk everything)  
Subete wo kakete ikitai (Than do nothing at all)

“Kamu yakin tidak menyesal melakukan itu, Minato-san?”  
Aku hanya tersenyum, “Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Saya nggak nyangka fanfic pertama saya justru tentang Arisato Minato karena terus terang saya lebih suka Seta Souji, hehehehe. Yap, mungkin saja fanfic ini gak jelas, mungkin juga salah total, nggak banget, atau apalah (semoga aja nggak), jadi saya ingin dengar pendapat para pembaca. Please read and review. I’ll appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
